Savage World
The 16th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Iron Man / Tony Stark * Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy * Sky Bolt / Harley Kenner * Lucas Bishop * Devil Dinosaur Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Gamora ** Drax ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Villains * Venom Dinosaur (single appearance) (merges with Venom Symbiote) (Death) ** Venom Symbiote (destruction) * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (Death) * HYDRA ** Dr. Michael Morbius ** Dr. Rajit Ratha (single appearance) (Death) * Oscorp ** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes (gets and loses symbiote) Other Characters * Maggie Lang * Cassie Lang * Helen Stacy * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (mentioned only) Plot Kingpin is broken out of prison by a group of HYDRA agents who take him to a secret facility within Oxford in London, where Kingpin oversees the latest project of scientists Dr. Michael Morbius and Dr. Rajit Ratha (who has been acting as a double-agent within Oscorp working for HYDRA), which includes an deformed clone of Devil Dinosaur and an incomplete, but powerful duplicate of the Venom Symbiote (which was extracted by one of the agents after the Venom King’s destruction in Latveria). They are interrupted, however, by Iron Vulture, who was sent there by Norman Osborn to kill the traitor Ratha. Unfortunately, not only does he fail, but also makes things worse when his attack accidentally causes the symbiote to merge with Devil Dinosaur’s clone. The two united monsters eventually break free and go for an rampage across the facility. In an Petting Zoo of London, Devil Dinosaur has begun to socialize better with other animals thanks to some training by Gwen Stacy and Harley Keener and is enjoying himself with the animals in there, to Tony Stark’s impression. In a nearby restaurant, Star-Lord is reliving his old childhood taste for music by singing for the clients. Suddenly, Devil senses the presence of an “monstrous deformity” in the underground of Oxford, which Stark, Gwen and Harley, equipped with their armors and followed by Star-Lord, set out to investigate. Right after finding an entrance for the secret HYDRA facility hidden there, they battle against hordes of Venom-mutated HYDRA agents and are surprisingly aided by Lucas Bishop, a mutant with the ability to absorb energy and use it to charge any weapon he wields. Just as Bishop informs them about what was happening, the heroes are confronted by Devil Dinosaur’s Venom-mutated clone as Kingpin watches everything from the main control room. As Stark and Quill work to keep the beast occupied, Gwen and Harley quickly notice Rasha in a distance and, after a short chase, they confront him about the situation. Rasha is forced to confess that he was working as an double-agent within Oscorp on the behalf of HYDRA to create the perfect weapon for Fisk Industries, which backfired when Iron Vulture’s interference caused Devil’s clone to merge with the symbiote. They are suddenly attacked by a Venom-mutated Iron Vulture, who takes off with Rasha and drops him towards an incinerator, killing him. Vulture proceeds to attack the two young heroes until he is neutralized by Star-Lord, who destroys his symbiote with an Vibranium Sonic Blast by Element Gun. Venom Dinosaur eventually gains the upperhand on Stark and Quill by knocking them out and breaking out of the facility and wrecking the Oxford college to everyone’s horror and Kingpin’s amusement. Venom Dinosaur goes for a rampage as the Avengers, the Guardians of th Galaxy and Devil Dinosaur work to stop it. Kingpin continues watching until he is confronted by Iron Phoenix and Star-Lord, who defeat him in a brief fight until they are interrupted by the Venom-mutated experiments which corner Kingpin and kill him (offscreen). Using one of the Extradimensional Portal Projectors designed by Morbius, Sky Bolt and Iron Phoenix work to create a portal which will send Venom Dinosaur to the Sun. Devil Dinosaur eventually absorbs a small Vibranium shard Star-Lord was carrying, becoming able to unleash Hypersonic Waves with his roars, and successfully defeats Venom Dinosaur before knocking it into the portal, saving the day. Devil Dinosaur is praised for his heroic efforts and Morbius is taken to prison. As the Avengers and Guardians work to rebuild Oxford, Iron Man and Captain America regard how Oscorp’s experiments have been doing collateral damage since the first Green Goblin incident in S.H.I.E.L.D. and take note that it will only get worse if Osborn remains unchecked and Stark suggests that Spider-Man and his team must be prepared for what might come next. Back in the restaurant, Captain America gets a warm embrace with Gwen, who thanks him for saving her mother during Venom Dinosaur’s rampage, and Star-Lord resumes to sing for the Restaurant’s customers. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode follows the events of the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Symbiotes of Doom, where one of Latveria’s guards, who turns out to be an double-agent working for HYDRA, had extracted a fragment of the Venom Symbiote after Venom King was destroyed. Next Episodes *Iron Vulture’s attack on the London HYDRA Base, which indirectly resulted in the Venom Dinosaur’s rampage are shown among Oscorp’s many attempts for Peace Keeping which resulted in collateral damage in War of the Patriots. Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to the 2015 film Jurassic World, which is interesting because of the characters who have a central role in the episode as they all had been played by the film’s actors in different Marvel Live-In Action films: Featured Songs * ”''St. Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion)” by John Parr. Sung by Star-Lord in his first scenes in the episode. * ”What Are The Chances?” by Duran Duran. Sung again by Star-Lord in the end of the episode. '''Voice Cast' Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time